Next Generation Oneshot Collection
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: A bunch of next generation one shots and drabbles.
1. Albus and Scorpius

Albus was extremely nervous as Uncle Neville- sorry, Professor Neville- led the first years into the Great Hall. Despite hat his father had said earlier, Albus was worried he would be sorted into Slytherin. James had told him stories about the people in that house and teased him constantly about the possibiility of being sorted into there. His cousin Rose was standing next to him, looking excited. "You all right there, Al?" she asked. "You look a little green."  
"Just nervous," he replied.  
Rose took his hand for a moment and squeezed it reassuringly. as the first name was called. Some of the last names, Albus vaguely recognized. His parents had mentoned them a time or two. One name he knew perfectly well was "Malfoy, Scorpius!"  
A thin and pale blonde boy with grey eyes detached himself from the pack of eleven year olds. The hat had barely touched his head when it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" The boy looked slightly upset by this, but tried to hide it as he sat at his table. Albus couldn't imagine why he would be upset. He knew Scorpius' parents had been in the same house, so why wouldn't he want to be in Slytherin?  
Too soon, "Potter, Albus!" was called. As he walked up to the old hat, he could hear his family cheering him on, James being the loudest. Professor Neville smiled encouragingly at him and set the hat on his head. There was a long pause while the hat decided, speaking to itself. The whole school seemed to be holding its breath. then, the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"  
Everyone cheered as he went ot the table, but he could tell they were all surprised. Who knew the son of Harry Potter would be in such an infamous house. Albus sat across from Scorpius and the boys acknowledged each other before turning back to the sorting. Albus snuck glances at the blonde. He seemed rather like his father in looks and by the set of his jaw, he could tell Scorpius knew people were looking at him and whispering and he was annoyed. Maybe that's why he was upset about being in Slytherin, thought Albus. He doesn't want people to think he's like his dad. Albus knew exactly how that was. All of the Potter children had to deal with it, but Albus seemed to get the worst of it. Perhaps it was because he looked so much like Harry Potter. He could only imagine how bad it was for Scorpius, though. Almost everyone knew that his dad had been a Death Eater for a short time. That had to be awful for him.  
Rose got sorted into Gryffindor, which only surprised Albus. She was so smartt, he was sure she'd be in Ravenclaw. As the feast started, Albus made a decision that would change the rest of his school life.  
He spoke to Scorpius.  
"Hi," he said, startling the Malfoy. "I'm Albus."  
"I know. You're kind of famous," he replied stiffly. "I'm Scorpius."  
"I know. That's a bit of a mouthful. Mind if I call you Scorp?" he asked, smiling.  
It seemed that he had again shocked he young blonde. From what he heard about the Malfoys, Albus assumed they weren't big on nicknames. "Uh," he said. "Sure?"  
Albus chuckled. "And you can call me Al."  
Scorp actually smiled. He looked really good when he smiled, thought Albus. "All right, Al," he said.  
The boys chatted the whole feast. Albus' last thought before going to bed that night was of Scorpius and that maybe being a Slytherin wouldn't be so bad afterall.

**If you want me to do a specific pairing, let me know in your review. Keep in mind it needs to be next generation only! And just so you know, I'm willing to write just about anything.**


	2. Scorpius and Lily

Lily was used to being overlooked. She was one of the younger kids of the Weasley-Potter clan and wasn't extraordinary like the others. James and Fred were the troublemakers, Rose was the smart one, Hugo was the sweet guy, Roxanne was the tomboy with wicked Quidditch skills, Lucy was the perfect little princess, and Albus was just an all around great guy. That wasn't even counting the Weasleys that had already graduated. Then there was Lily. She was pretty average in her schoolwork and Quidditch, she wasn't gorgeous like Victoire, she had too much of her mother's influence to be as sweet as Lucy, and she definitely couldn't pull of the rebellious sexy girl like Dominique. She was just plain old quiet Lily. She never thought anyone saw her. That was until the Halloween feast. The teachers had let the Weasley-Potter clan sit together at the Gryffindor table, so they were being loud and crazy as normal. Lily was the only quiet one, also as usual. No one even noticed when she left the table early, or so she thought.  
She was halfway to the common room when someone called, "Lily!" She turned to see Albus' friend, Scorpius. Lily felt her stomach do flip flops as he came nearer. She had had a crush on Scorpius since her first year and it had gotten much stronger since then. He was the only one who acted like he could see her half the time, but unfortunately, she knew he never really saw her. Not the way she wanted him to anyways. Those light blue eyes met her brown ones as he asked, "You okay?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, trying to act normal even though her stomach was full of butterflies.  
"You were really quiet and left rather early," he said.  
Inside, Lily was stunned. He had noticed her. Outside, she shrugged. "I'm always quiet compared to everyone else."  
"But you just left without telling anyone."  
"Even if I said something, they probably wouldn't hear me," she said, slightly reluctantly. Scorp looked confused. Lily said, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm pretty invisible."  
"What do you mean?" he asked, eyes searching hers to understand.  
"No one really cares about me. I'm not a huge star like the rest of my family." She shrugged again. "I'm just a nobody."  
Scorp looked almost angry at her words. He grabbed her arms firmly and said, "You are somebody. You're Lily Luna Potter, the most amazing girl I've ever had the pleasure to have in my life."  
"You're just saying that," she grumbled.  
"No, I'm not. You're one of the nicest people in this whole school but you don't let people push you around, you're funny when you actually talk, you're beautiful-" he cut off, looking as if he had said way too much.  
Lily was practically soaring. He thought she was beautiful! "You do see me," she whispered.  
He laughed nervously. "Of course I do, you silly girl. How could I not?"  
"Because you're somebody and I'm nobody."  
He pressed his lips softly against her, unexpectedly. When he pulled awa, he tucked a strand of her flaming hair behind her ear. "I told you, you're not nobody. To me, you're everything."

**If you want me to do a specific pairing, let me know in a review. Keep it next generation only.**


End file.
